Spoken utterances may include voice commands, i.e., words that cause a system to perform a corresponding action or actions. A speech recognition service on an electronic device generally receives the spoken utterances and transcribes the utterance into text. To accomplish this, the speech recognition service may attempt to match the sounds of the spoken input with phonetic representations of textual words.